deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zulu Warrior/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Gladiator (by Wassboss) A Gladiator is celebrating a recent win and is relaxing. He has been hearing rumours that a new warrior is on his way. Suddenly an Iwisa flies past his head. He jumps up startled and sees a Zulu warrior standing above the bodies of two dead guards. He pulls out another Iwisa and the gladiator whips out his sling and loads up a rock. The zulu throws his Iwisa first but the gladiator dodges and uses his sling hitting the zulu in the chest. The zulu falls to his knees but does not give up. He picks up his nearby Isijula and hurls it at the gladiator scraping his face and leaving a shallow cut. The gladiator pulls out his trident and net and runs at the zulu throwing the net at him. The zulu jumps over it, dodges a jab from the trident and runs to retrieve his Isijula. He picks it up and turns, just in time to dodge a strike from the trident. He thrusts the spear forward but the gladiator catches it in prongs. He then pulls the spear out of his hand disarming the zulu. The zulu pulls out his axe and swings it like a baseball bat, easily slicing through the trident. He gose for an over head swing but it bounces off the gladiator’s helmet. The gladiator pulls out his Sica and stabs forward but the zulu jumps out of the sica’s range and swings the axe and manages to slice a small amount of flesh off the gladiator’s leg. The gladiator roars in pain and throws the Sica away and puts on his scissor and Cetus. He stabs the zulu in the arm and then punches him in the face. The zulu is stunned and the gladiator punches him again and again and again. The zulu regains his balance and pulls out his Iklwa, having dropped the axe earlier. He thrusts it forward missing the gladiator’s heart instead leaving and deep gash on his shoulder. The gladiator tries to stab the zulu with the scissor but he has lost too much blood and the zulu easily avoids the blow and drives the Iklwa into the gladiator’s chest hitting him directly in the heart. The gladiator drops dead and the zulu lets out his battle cry. Winner zulu warrior. Expert's Opinion The Zulu won because his weapons were much better and his high tolerance to pain stopped him from being distracted by minor cuts and scrapes. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Gladiator (by Goddess of Despair) The gladiator is moving through a grassy field, when he spots the Zulu warrior approaching. The gladiator razed his pilum in the air and yelled, calling him out. The Zulu threw his Iwisa, which flew through the air and was blocked by the parmula, bouncing harmlessly off the shield. The gladiator threw his pilum, but the javelin doesn’t have enough range to hit the Zulu. The gladiator strapped his shield to his back and charged at the Zulu warrior with his trident and net. The Zulu warrior readied his ishlangu and iklwa as his foe closed in. The gladiator thrusted his trident at the Zulu warrior, who dodged it and thrusted his iklwa into the gladiator’s back, but the shield mounted there prevented any damage. The gladiator spun around, and thrusted with his trident again, only this time hitting the Zulu shield. The Zulu dropped his shield and began to run back, but the gladiator threw his net, tripping the Zulu. The Zulu rolled over and threw another Iwisa, hitting the gladiator’s helmet causing him to stumble back words. The Zulu got back to his feet and continued to run as the gladiator threw his trident, barely missing the Zulu warrior. The Zulu spotted what he was looking for, his spare ishlangu he turned to see the gladiator was not far behind, parmula and gladius in hand. He lifted his new ishlangu and thrusted his spear into the parmula, not penetrating the shield. The gladiator shoved the Zulu back, who retaliated with his spit of poison, but it couldn’t reach the gladiator’s face through is helmet. The Zulu thrusted his iklwa once more, but the gladiator parried the blade with his gladius and slammed his shield into the Zulu’s hand, causing him to drop his spear. The Zulu lifted his axe and slashed overhead; hooking the parmula and kicking the gladiator back, causing him to drop his shield. The Zulu slashed vertically with his axe but the gladiator caught the Zulu warrior’s arm and thrusted his gladius into the Zulu warrior’s side. The Zulu warrior roared in pain as the gladiator kicked him in his wound. The Zulu fell to the ground, and rolled to the side to dodge the gladiator’s thrust. The Zulu managed to get to his feet and he slashed horizontally with his axe, cutting part of the gladiator’s hand, forcing him to drop the gladius. The gladiator drew his pugio and the Zulu attempted to slash the gladiator horizontally again but the gladiator stepped back and thrusted his dagger into the Zulu’s shoulder with his non wounded hand. The Zulu fell to the ground in pain as the gladiator thrusted his dagger into the man’s throat. Expert's Opinion There are many reason why the gladiator demolished the Zulu. His weapons were made from stronger matierial, and his long range weapon was able to deal more damage then the Iwisa. His trident and net combo gave him better range for medium range combat, and his parmula shield was made of stronger matierial then the ishlangu. The big factor in this fight was the gladiator's armor. The Zulu had better warrior spirit and was faster, but the gladiator could take more hits, and had the better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Reasons TBW Battle vs. Ninja (by Swg66) The Zulu warrior is walking through a open feild with tall grass, he hears a rustling, pulling out his axe and chewing his posion he gets ready for a fight. Suddenly and whisteling sound is heard and somthing cut's the Zulu's arm, looking behind him, he put's his axe in his other hand and picks up his assegai, again he is cut by an unkown force. Yelling out in anger that he can't find his oppoent, then he see's somthing. The Ninja in the tree jsut as he shots the dart at him, catching the projectile in his sheild he throws his spear, not hitting the Ninja directly but grazing him. The Ninja jumps down from the tree taking out his kusarigama and ducks into the grass. The Zulu has his axe out and is once again looking for the Ninja. Jumping out behind the Zulu throwing the weight at the Zulu's axe and disarms him of it. Rushing towards the Zulu breaking a black egg. But as he throws it into the Zulu's face thr Zulu spit's into the Ninja's, blinding each other. The Ninja drops the kusarigama, trying to rub the posion out of eye's. The Zulu takes his spear out and charges forward. Recovering in time to see this the Ninja rolls while unsheathing his sword, slashing the Zulu's leg. Swinging around to try and catch the Ninja but the Ninja rolls agains, this time stabing the Zulu in the thigh. Trying and failing again the catch the Ninja, he is stabbed in the side. The Zulu drops down to one knee in pain the Ninja seeing his oppertunity, the Ninja jumps at the Zulu his Sword raised. But the Zulu rises into it, batting the Ninja to the ground, and stabs him in the heart. Standing up the Zulu yells "uSuthu!!!" holding his spear high over his head in victory. Expert's Opinion The Ninjas were great assassins, but poorly suited for head to head combat. The Zulus however were trained to kill without mercy, this along with the Zulu's high pain tolerance against the Ninja's mostly hindering weapons gave him the advantage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Igorot Warrior (by JuanPerez33) An Igorot warrior is training with his axe and shield somewhere deep in the jungle. Suddenly a spear hits shield square in the middle. Fortunately it doesn't penetrate the hard wood shield. He pulls it out and looks in the direction of the thrown spear. He sees a Zulu warrior chanting and screaming at him. The Igorot aims his bow and fires hitting the Zulu in the side. The Zulu growls and pulls out the arrow and pulls out his short spear. He charges at the Igorot who fires another arrow. This time however the Zulu blocks it with his shield and carries on running. Once he is in the fighting range of the spear he lashes out at the Igorot while maintaining distance. The Zulu tries to side step and narrowly escapes the triggered bamboo spike trap. Now more cautious, the Zulu uses the poison spit to try and subdue the enemy only for the igorot to use his shield effectively in blocking the spit. The Zulu is undeterred and thrusts forward but this time into the igorots side but his armor keeps the spear from going any further. The igorot then uses his own spear to stab the legs of the Zulu, injuring him. The zande pulls out his wooden club while the igorot discards his spear to use his axe and the two warriors begin to duel. The Igorot slashes the arm that holds the club rendering it useless. The zulu now injured from being able to run and fight due to his leg and arm being injured desperatly blocks with his shield. The igorot realizing that his opponent is incapable of fighting slashes across him across the stomach. The Zulu coughs up blood and the Igorot yanks the axe up cutting through the zande’s right lung. The Zulu collapses and dies. The Igorot warrior shouts in victory and walks off into the jungle. Winner: Igorot warrior Expert's Opinion TBW To see original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Apache Warrior (by Codgod13) An apache approaches a zulu in a clearing. Taking the american for a threat, the zulu yells and charges toward the apache. The native doesn't flinch, and fires an arrow at the zulu, but misses, and the zulu draws one of his two iwisa, and chucks it at the apache, the club hits the apache in the head, stunning him. This gives the zulu time to close in with his iklwa and thrust. However, the apache has recovered and draws a knife. After a few thrusts, the apache manages to cut the head off of the iklwa. The apache throws the knife into the zulu's shoulder, wounding him. The zulu yells, and the two warriors draw their axes. Having two weapons, the apache gains the advantage and disarms the zulu, only for the african to spit all over the apache, forcing him to turn away. The zulu pulls out a spare iwisa and smashes it against the apache's head, knocking him over and forcing him to drop his tomahawks. As the zulu swings again, the apache rolls away and leaps to his feet, drawing a spare knife. The zulu swings with the iwisa, but the apache dodges and gets in close with the knife, slashing the zulu multiple times across the torso. The apache flips backward, and throws the knife into the zulu's chest, who falls to his knees. The native draws his war club, and walks behind the zulu, the latter unable to turn around and see what's happening. Suddenly, with the trademark war cry, the apache smashes the club into the back of the zulu's head, killing him instantly. Expert's Opinion The Apache's long-ranged domination ensured his victory over the poorly-armored Zulu. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage